Los perros no siempre pueden
by shameblack
Summary: Drabble de los personajes principales. Al parecer, los perros no siempre pueden encargarse de todo. Situado en la montaña mientras trabajaban con Aguirre. Pasen y lean si gustan


**Los perros no siempre pueden.**

La noche caía sobre la montaña Brokeback, hacía suficiente frío como para no querer moverse, la verdad es que ese tipo de clima hastiaba con demasía a los dos vaqueros, quienes titiritaban más a cada segundo.  
>-Hace mucho frío, ¿no crees Ennis?-preguntó Jack al tiempo que frotaba sus manos en sus brazos, en un intento de darse calor.<br>-Algo-respondió el mencionado, que estaba cerca del fuego calentando unos frijoles, su cena-. Ven, siéntate, aquí no te dará tanto frío-dijo palpando el lugar contiguo al suyo en el tronco, invitándolo a que tomara asiento. El de pelo oscuro no chistó y tomo lugar junto al fuego y a Ennis. Aún tenía frío, puesto que seguía frotando incansablemente sus manos contra su cuerpo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.  
>-¿Qué haces?-dijo mas como una frase que como una pregunta, Jack lo vio extrañado ¿acaso no era obvio?-, ven aquí-ordenó mientras se abría la chaqueta y sus brazos, haciendo ademán de que lo iba a abrazar. Jack lo dudó por un momento pero luego de ver la expresión de poca paciencia del otro decidió obedecer y de apoco se acerco hasta quedar entre los reconfortantes brazos del rubio. Eran tan cálidos, paso poco tiempo para que entrara en calor.<br>-¿Mejor?-le susurró en el oído al Twist. Éste por su parte solo atinó a asentir, ahora que lo notaba la respiración y el tono de voz utilizado por Ennis eran para él como una canción de cuna, solo lograba arrullarlo -, ¿no crees que ya es hora de ir a la cama?  
>-Las ovejas-dijo por lo bajo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Del Mar-, debes de cuidarlas.<br>-Los perros se pueden encargar por hoy-le respondió calmo, acariciando su melena oscura.  
>-Eso dijiste la otra vez y los coyotes se comieron a dos-apenas logro decir entre un jadeo de satisfacción, una de sus grandes debilidades era que le agarraran el cabello, y para su mala suerte Ennis ya la había descubierto.<br>-¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, maldito Twist?-preguntó indignado, pero sin parar de pasar su mano por los negros cabellos del otro.  
>-Quiero que siempre te quedes a mi lado Del Mar-aclaró mientras se volteaba para poder ver a los ojos al rubio-. Pero trabajo es trabajo. Además, creo que últimamente Aguirre sube mas, y nos espía-ante su comentario Ennis rió, se le hacía absurda la idea de que su jefe se tomara el tiempo de subir y verlos, como si el hombre no tuviera cosas que hacer.<br>-¡Por favor, Jack!, ¿te crees tan importante para ese gordo?, el solo quiere que le cuidemos el ganado, no nos va a andar espiando-dijo ahora meneando los frijoles.  
>-Es que, cada que hablo con él me da como una, "indirecta"-alegó Twist al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca-. No se, me da el presentimiento.<br>-¿"Indirecta"?-cuestiono Del Mar arqueando una ceja, no entendía el punto del vaquero.  
>-Tú sabes, sobre nosotros.<br>-Tranquilízate, han de ser cosas tuyas, ya mejor vamos a dormir, ¿sí?-dijo casi apagando el fuego y quitando los frijoles de éste.  
>-Pero…-sus palabras fueron calladas por las manos de Ennis, que cubrieron gentilmente su boca.<br>-¿Si?-y lo vio con esa mirada tan penetrante y atrayente que solo Ennis Del Mar tenía, sin embargo, aún en los ojos de Jack se notaba esa duda, la cual el rubio decidió terminar dándole un suave beso-. Vámonos.

Jack se levantó siguiendo a Ennis hasta la tienda, donde se metieron. Apenas logró entrar no tardo ni cinco segundos en posar sus labios en los del rubio. Comenzaron a acariciarse, con una pasión desmedida, bruscamente, como ellos dos hacían. Luego Jack recostó con torpeza a Ennis en las cobijas que ponían como camas, que lograban hacer un poco más suave el piso.  
>-¿Enserio me preferías a mí con las ovejas en vez de aquí contigo?-pronunció entre cada beso Del Mar, sonriendo al ver la poca delicadeza que tenía el otro para quitarle la ropa.<br>-Cállate maldito Ennis-dijo por último, antes de quitarse completamente la ropa y perderla en la tienda, junto con la de su amante.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano, pues Jack tenía el presentimiento que su jefe iba a hacer una de esas furtivas visitas e inesperadas. Para su mala suerte así fue, y de no ser por la insistencia de Twist en levantarse, seguramente el maduro hombre no solo hubiera encontrado a sus dos trabajadores abrazados y sin ropa en la tienda, sino al cuerpo despedazado de una de sus ovejas. Al parecer los perros no siempre pueden.


End file.
